Mon petit pervers
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Un jour, Kakashi passe devant la fenêtre d'Iruka et... Attention, Yaoi KakaIru et références osées. Chap 2 NaruSasu!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_. Monsieur Kishimoto si.

Attention: Cette fafiction est une oeuvre yaoi, vous êtes avertis, de plus elle est tout à fait déconseillée aux moins de 17 ans à cause de son caractère érotique. J'ai le rouge aux joues en vous la présentant.

Bonne lecture, bande de pervers!

xxx

Mon petit pervers.

xxx

Je m'ennuie.

C'est fou ce que je peux m'emmerder!

Quand est-ce qu'il sort le prochain _Paradis du Batifolage_?

Regarder les nuages c'est chiant.

Y a rien à faire dans cette ville?

Je pourrais toujours aller jouer avec les chiens ninja... Non, ils sont trop fatigants.

Mais qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à Sasuke d'aller rejoindre Orochimaru? Au moins quand je l'entraînais je m'ennuyais pas. Et puis c'était tellement marrant de le faire rager... ou de le faire rougir... Comme la fois ou je lui ai dit qu'il devrait cesser de dévorer Naruto des yeux. Il a tellement rougi il ressemblait à une tomate.

... soupir...

Non, y a pas à dire, je m'ennuie.

Quand est-ce qu'elle se soigne cette putain de fracture que je puisse retourner en mission?

Bon, allez, je vais faire un effort, je vais aller embêter Gai. Ça me détendra peut-être.

Putain, les toits sont chauffés à blanc aujourd'hui, je devrais peut-être passer par les rues... Non, on sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber quand on passe par les toits. La dernière fois j'ai vu Kurenai se déshabiller. Bon, bien sûr, elle m'a vu et m'a cassé le bras, mais ça au moins c'était fun!

Tiens!

Ce serait pas...

Bon sang, Iruka-sensei, on ne vous a pas appris à fermer les volets!

oh...

Depuis quand Iruka-sensei est-il un pervers?

J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on pouvait utiliser cette technique ninja comme ça...

Ok, ne pas me mettre à saigner du nez!

Merde, j'en fous plein mon masque.

Mais qui aurait pu croire qu'Iruka-sensei faisait ce genre de chose?

Je crois que j'ai la trique.

Confirmé, j'ai la trique.

Par tous les bordels du pays du Feu!

Seigneur...

Ça c'est érotique.

J'aurais jamais cru que voir deux Iruka s'embrasser et se caresser pouvait être aussi excitant. J'aurais jamais pensé à utiliser un clone pour me faire des choses non plus... Je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Oh...

Bon sang, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je verrais un jour Iruka-sensei tailler une pipe à quelqu'un, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru, surtout si on m'avait dit qu'Iruka-sensei se taillait des pipes à lui-même.

Je crains que les coutures de mon pantalon n'explosent.

J'avais jamais remarqué qu'Iruka était aussi beau... et cette façon de se mordre les lèvres...

Oh my god!

Je crois qu'il faut que je rentre chez moi, j'ai besoin de changer de pantalon.

xxx

Je suis un pervers.

Je suis un pervers...

Oh, mon dieu, je suis un pervers!

Oh Seigneur! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

Oh mon dieu! Et si un jour ils le savaient?

Si les parents d'élève l'apprenaient...

Je suis un pervers! Je ne mérite pas d'enseigner à ces enfants innocents!

Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis devenu?

Mizuki, connard, puisses-tu rôtir en enfer jusqu'à la fin des temps!

Qui est-ce qui couche sur son testament: "Je lègue ma collection de trucs pervers à Iruka-sensei?"

Bordel, Mizuki, tout est de ta faute.

Et puis qui a eu l'idée d'écrire un bouquin pareil?

_Les techniques ninja pour pimenter votre vie sexuelle_. Qui a écrit ce bouquin? Qui est le monstre qui a fait de moi un pervers?

Oh, mon Dieu, je suis perdu!

xxx

Je devrais amener des pop-corn la prochaine fois.

Ça fait déjà trois fois que je viens espionner Iruka... On peut me considérer comme un pervers gravement atteint là... Pas grave.

N'empêche, c'est mieux que le ciné, le film change tous les jours. Qu'est-ce que ça va être aujourd'hui? Hier il a utilisé le Sexy Meta pour se caresser devant la glace...

Encore un clone?

Mais...

Mais c'est moi!

Le clone s'est transformé en moi!

Iruka-sensei, je ne savais pas que je faisais partie de vos fantasmes...

D'ailleurs, j'aimerais vraiment en faire partie.

Susbstitution!

Bon, le clone se retrouve à jouer les voyeurs sur l'arbre et moi je suis dans la chambre...

A nous deux, Iruka. Mon petit pervers.

Ouah, je savais pas qu'Iruka pouvait se montrer aussi dominateur!

Mmm... quel baiser...

Quoi, Iruka-sensei, vous voudriez que je vous caresse de ma langue? Mais volontiers...

J'ai rarement été aussi excité.

J'adore ses cris. Il a une façon de gémir incroyablement sensuelle.

Comment ai-je pu ne jamais m'apercevoir qu'Iruka était une bombe sexuelle?

Quoi? Que je m'arrête? Mais je n'ai pas encore...

Des menottes?

Iruka menotté au lit!

Ok, j'ai trouvé le paradis!

Comment sa peau peut-elle être aussi chaude?

Mon dieu, je ne me lasse pas de le parcourir...

Gémis encore pour moi!

Lubrifiant?

Bien sûr du lubrifiant.

Où est ce putain de tube?

Ouah, c'est froid.

Pitié, Iruka arrête de remuer les hanches comme ça!

Deux doigts.

Oh, on dirait que j'ai trouvé un endroit interressant.

Iruka arrête de mordre tes lèvres comme ça! Tu me donnes trop envie de les embrasser.

Maintenant?

Chaud, si chaud! Et etroit...

Ne bouge pas, Kakashi, ne bouge pas, tu lui fais mal.

Oh, bordel, c'est trop bon.

Lentement, lentement...

Gargh! Iruka cesse de remuer, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

Oh...

... ah...

Je suis épuisé.

Il s'est libéré des menottes.

Je devrais peut-être y aller...

J'ai plus la force de bouger.

Il a défait le clone!

Euh... Oups.

"Kakashi-sensei! Pervers!"

Ah, démasqué.

Eh! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces menottes à mes poignés? Et ce sourire de pervers?

Oh, oui, continue mon petit pervers!

Owari


	2. Encore, mon petit pervers

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ appartient à Monsieur Kishimoto. Remercions-le tous en coeur pour son travail difficile et exemplaire!

Voilà, j'ai eu envie de faire une petite scène de cul et je me suis dit que rajouter un deuxième et dernier chapitre à cette fic serait une bonne idée... Donc nous y voilà.

Attention, vous allez droit devant une énorme banquise de yaoi. Si vous n'aimez pas, retourner vers la terre ferme. De plus ce qui suit est déconseillé aux âmes sensibles!

Bonne lecture, bande perverses!

xxx

Encore, mon petit pervers.

xxx

Et merde!

Bordel, j'ai encore salopé mes draps!

Y en a marre!

Je suis en sueur, complètement réveillé, avec les draps dans un état lamentable et il est une heure du mat'!

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

Bon, on va commencer par une bonne douche froide pour nettoyer tout ça.

N'empêche, quand j'y repense, tout est la faute de cet abruti d'ermite pervers! Qui est-ce qui force ces élèves à lire des livres interdits au moins de dix-huit ans? Et tout ça disait-il pour l'amour de l'art! Tu parles, c'était plutôt pour l'amour du cul, oui!

C'est la faute de ce maudit bouquin. C'est à cause de lui que je salis mes draps toutes les nuits!

Putain mais pourquoi cette fichue scène refuse de sortir de ma tête?

Aïe!

Je devrais arrêter de me taper la tête contre les carreaux quand je suis en colère, ça fait super mal!

Bon, et maintenant je fais quoi? Il est une heure et demie et j'ai plus envie de dormir!

Bordel! J'en ai ras-le-bol de ces rêves à la con!

Ah, de l'air frais!

La lune et les étoiles sont si belles... Si j'allais me promener un peu?

Umm...

J'adore courir sur le toit des gens. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un ninja quand je fais ça. Il faut courir vite, mais en même temps il ne faut pas faire le moindre bruit...

Le vent joue sur mon visage, ça chatouille.

Ohé, je me demande si je peux attraper cette branche de la où je suis?

Yahoo!

Je suis vraiment le meilleur, y a pas d'hésitation!

Whaaaa! On est bien là!

C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'il faudrait jouer d'un instrument! Jouer de la flute au clair de lune, perché sur un arbre... Ça, ça ferait tomber les filles!

La nuit est tellement noire, elle semble briller... On dirait les yeux de...

Merde!

NE. PAS. PENSER. A. LUI!

Aïe, c'est vachement dur un arbre!

Ils doivent avoir raison, j'ai la tête vachement dure, j'ai réussi à faire craquer le bois. Pauvre arbre.

Woeee! Quelle baraque! Elle est immense! Où est-ce que je me suis encore perdu, moi?

Ça fait très château de vieux films cette baraque! J'aime bien. On a l'impression qu'une jolie fille en kimono blanche et souple comme un lys va sortir et soupirer sous le regard amoureux de la lune...

Putain, mais depuis quand je fais de la poésie, moi?

Et merde, voilà vraiment quelqu'un qui sort.

Oh!

J'arrive pas bien à voir, mais ça ressemble vachement à une jolie fille toute blanche et toute mince dans son sensuel kimono!

Faut que je descende un peu.

Je devrais peut-être pas rentrer comme ça dans le jardin des gens... Bon, c'est trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Alors, à quoi ressemble cette jolie fille...

Merde! Attendez une minute!

Je suis caché dans un buisson à la faveur de la nuit et je mate une jolie fille!

Maudit sois-tu ermite-pervers! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

Bon, tant pis, de toutes façons, le mal est fait autant en profiter pour regarder cette fille et voir si elle vaut au moins tous les risques que je prends.

Woééé! Elle est tellement blanche qu'on a l'impression qu'elle brille dans la nuit! Par contre ses cheveux m'empêchent de voir son visage... Si ça se trouve c'est un affreux thon! Hihihi!

Ok, ma jolie, bouge un peu la tête...

Non!

Sasuke?

Je savais qu'il ressemblait à une fille, mais là!

Bon, ben autant que j'm'en aille, s'il me surprends dans son jardin je sens que je vais l'sentir passer...

Euh!

EUH!

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient de défaire la ceinture de son kimono?

Je savais pas qu'il était blanc de partout!

Eh! Mais qu'est-ce que je mate? C'est Sasuke, bordel de cacahouète! Sasuke! Mon coéquipier!

C'est...

Ok, ce sont deux Sasuke!

Ok! Je ne suis pas en train de perdre la tête et je...

Bordel de merde!

Qu'est-ce que...

Ok! Restons calme! Respire... Respire...

Oh bordel!

Ne jamais sous-estimer l'effet d'un kimono qui glisse sur une peau blanche...

Mais pourquoi je les regarde, moi? Je ferais mieux de partir.

...Whaou!

Sasuke gémit comme ça!

Oh merde, j'ai la trique!

C'est normal après tout! Je suis un jeune homme normal, et je bande quand je surprends par mégarde des gens en train de faire l'amour... Bon, bien sûr, là il s'agit de Sasuke et son clone... en train de faire un 69...

Est-ce que je devrais aller voir un psy?

Non, c'est la faute de Sasuke! On a pas idée de gémir comme ça, après c'est normal que d'innocents passants comme moi aient une érection!

Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il...

Oh dieux...

Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que toutes les filles de Konoha trouvent à Sasuke! Mais heureusement qu'elles ne l'ont jamais vu dans cette position, et puis avec ce visage empourpré de désir et de douleur et son corps tendu, et le kimono sur le point de tomber complètement à terre et...

Merde! J'ai encore bousillé mes sous-vêtements!

Connard de Sasuke! C'est entièrement ta faute! Ouais, c'est ça, rhabille-toi! Je devrais te botter le cul, à cause de toi je vais encore prendre une douche...

xxx

Je ne recommencerai pas ce soir! Je suis un shinobi par tous les dieux! Je suis tout à fait capable de résister à l'appel sordide de mes hormones!

Je ne suis pas un pervers comme cet idiot de Kakashi.

Non mais franchement, quel homme irait offrir à l'un de ses élèves _Les techniques ninja pour pimenter votre vie sexuelle_!

Je ne retomberai pas dans le panneau! Ce fichu bouquin va moisir sur les étagères et moi je reviendrai tranquillement à la vie paisible et asexuée que j'ai eu jusqu'à lors! Et ces fichus rêves vont cesser!

Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit!

Je ne suis pas un pervers!

xxx

Ok, je suis un pervers!

C'est tout la faute à Kakashi-sensei et à l'ermite pervers! Avant de les connaître j'étais un gars normal!

Putain! Dire que ça fait déjà cinq jours que j'espionne Sasuke!

Bon, c'est pas ma faute non plus! De toutes façons, dès que je ferme les yeux je le vois, alors autant aller voir le Sasuke en chair et en os... Comment ça c'est un syllogisme de pervers?

Oh bordel, j'suis devenu fou, voilà que j'me parle à moi même!

Tiens, voilà Sasuke...

Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke fais toutes ses cochonneries dans le salon avec les portes-fenêtres grandes ouvertes, au fait?

Ahah! Sasuke est un pervers exhibitionniste!

Ouais, bon, je suis un pervers voyeur, mais bon, il n'empêche que Sasuke cherche les ennuis à faire des choses cochonnes comme ça au vu et au su de tout le monde qui pourrait passer dans son jardin!

Je crois que je deviens accro à sa peau blanche... A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux la nuit, je la vois luire doucement sous les rayons de la lune et... Putain, voilà que je recommence à dire des conneries poétiques... C'est donc ça être un pervers?

Alors Sasuke, que vas-tu faire ce soir?

Bordel, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'aller au théâtre... Sauf que l'acteur ignore qu'il a un public...

Par tous les Hokage... Je crois que je suis devenu u fétichiste du kimono... Rien que de le voir desserrer sa ceinture, je me mets à bander...

Je suis un pervers.

Bon sang! Plus je le regarde plus j'ai envie de le toucher, de sentir sa peau sous mes mains, sous mes lèvres, sous ma langue. Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour être à la place de ce clone en ce moment...

Qui aurait jamais cru que Sasuke arriverait un jour à me mettre dans des états pareils...

Je crois qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie m'appelle et...

Ouch! Oh bordel que ça fait mal!

Euh il semblerait que je sois tombé de mon arbre et...

Oh, salut Sasuke!

Ok, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça... Je sais que je tombe à un mauvais moment...

Quoi? Que je vienne ici?

Euh... Ça se fait pas d'inviter les gens à vous rejoindre alors qu'on est à moitié nu et avec une superbe érection entre les cuisses...

Comment ça c'est ma faute si ton clone à été détruit!

Quoi? En plus tu veux que je prenne sa place et...

"Mmm..."

Oh bon sang Sasuke! Comment tu fais pour avoir la peau aussi douce? Bordel, j'ai pas l'impression que ce sont mes mains qui te caressent, j'ai l'impression que ta peau caresse mes mains!

Cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux là! Rien que de voir tes yeux de nuit me contempler avec l'envie de me dévorer, suffit à m'amener au bord de l'orgasme.

Tu as toujours aimé tout contrôler, Sasuke. Comme tu dois te sentir bien, tes mains sur ma tête, tes doigts dans mes cheveux, guidant le moindre de mes mouvements, le frôlement de mes lèvres, le contact de ma langue, les petits coups de mes dents.

Maintenant? Tu es sûr?

Ok, avec des arguments pareils je te suis jusqu'au bout du monde! Maintenant arrête de remuer des hanches parce que je risque de ne pas tenir bien longtemps si tu continues comme ça!

Oh!

J'avais jamais imaginé...

Si chaud.

Si étroit.

Laisse-moi planter mes crocs dans ton cou, Sasuke, laisse moi savourer le moindre de tes frissons alors que tu trembles sous mes coups, laisse moi entendre tes gémissements qui emplissent la nuit de beauté. Laisse-moi te prendre et...

Ah!

AH!

"..."

Je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'air dans mes poumons...

Bon sang, mes membres refusent de m'obéir.

J'adore être allongé sur toi, Sasuke, t'es le meilleur oreiller du monde. C'est vraiment trop con que tu sois un idiot parce que sinon...

"Merci mon petit pervers"

Tu viens de susurrer ça à mon oreille. J'aime entendre ta voix si basse si près de mon oreille, ton souffle me caressant et...

"Encore, mon petit pervers?"


End file.
